


Best Boy Bruno

by VenusOurania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, One-Shot, Pets, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusOurania/pseuds/VenusOurania
Summary: Loki has been acting suspiciously sweet, and Tony fears he might not like the reason why.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Best Boy Bruno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _"Can we keep him?" ___

When Loki made him coffee that morning, Tony was ecstatic. Not only waking up to the sight of his favourite god, but with the said god offering him a cup of coffee? He might have died and gone to heaven- or Valhalla already. 

Then Loki also offered to make breakfast for them. Tony showed no more reaction than a raising of his eyes and a go ahead signal. 

Although, he showed a lot more reaction when he finally got to eating the large English Breakfast Loki had somehow managed to prepare. Tony didn’t know where he even got the ingredients for it, but that was one of the best meals he’d ever had. He was sure Loki’s magic had to do something with it. Not that he was complaining.

And then Loki disappeared saying he had something to take care of. Tony pouted, but let him go. He had some stuff to take care of in the workshop too, anyway. 

Dum-E was already whirring around the room, thankfully without his fire extinguisher, when Tony came in. He went to his work table and started working on the project he’d left half unfinished a week ago. 

He didn’t know how long it had been, but he knew it was past lunch time, since Jarvis had already interrupted him once, when the faint aroma of grilled turkey sandwich reached his nose. He knew Dum-E or U didn’t know how to cook, and Jarvis didn’t have a corporeal form, so it could only be one person. 

“Oooh, did you just make me lunch too?” Tony waggled his eyebrows at the plate in Loki’s eyes.

Loki quirked a brow, “Who said it’s for you?” 

“The fact that you brought it to my workshop?” Tony shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, even as his stomach growled, “Why’d you eat in my workshop?”

“Perhaps I simply like looking at you?” Loki made a show of sweeping his eyes over Tony’s body, and the only reason Tony didn’t reciprocate in some way was because that sandwich looked absolutely delicious. 

“Uh huh, but I know for a fact that you don’t eat that little. And you prefer ham.”

Loki hummed and came closer, setting down the plate at the only available clear area. He clucked his tongue at the mess, but didn’t say anything, settling down on the stool opposite Tony. He crossed his right leg over the other and laced his fingers together, silently urging Tony to eat. 

Tony did, and it was just as good as the breakfast. Seriously, Tony should put Loki on permanent cook duties for at least one meal a day. 

“You know,” Tony spoke around a mouthful of sandwich, and grinned when Loki wrinkled his nose, “Now I feel bad, I would have to make you dinner tonight. Or not, eh, you might get food poisoning. I could take you somewhere fancy.” 

Loki shook his head fondly, “I could make dinner too, take outs were starting to wear on me.” 

Tony threw a piece of tomato at Loki, who vanished it with a flick of his wrist, “Excuse me, I’d have you know they are from some of the best food places New York has to offer.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Mmh,” this time Tony swallowed before continuing, “So, what ulterior motives do you have?” 

Loki opened his mouth, then closed it, sighing. Tony frowned at him, “Uh, Loki?”

“I have something to tell you,” Loki said. 

Oh. 

Tony’s mind started flipping through scenarios, each one more somehow more horrific and comical than the last. From ‘I’m a Mafia Boss,’ to ‘I want a child.’ Which was absurd because first of all, how could Loki run a mob and not tell Tony? And second of all, Tony was child enough.

“I got ourselves a pet,” Loki blurted.

Tony blinked, his thoughts screeching to a halt. 

“You… what?” 

“A pet, Tony. Animals that people keep at their homes and take care of? I thought it was a common concept on Midgard too?”

“Uh, yes. You looked so serious, I thought it was something else.” 

Loki looked at him in amusement and shook his head, “C’mon, let’s get you two to meet.” He uncrossed his legs and got up, walking towards the door of the workshop. 

Finishing the last bite of his sandwich, Tony stood up and followed Loki to a spare room where Loki was apparently keeping their pet. 

The first thing he saw upon entering was the huge glass tank in the corner. The second, and perhaps more important thing he noticed, was the snake. 

A large fucking snake coiled up inside the tank. It was white, with blue and black patterns. It appeared to be sleeping, motionless. The smell of something rotting hit him after that, and Tony scrunched up his nose, “Eurgh.”

“Ah, apologies,” Loki said, waving his hand as the smell disappeared.

Loki walked over to the tank and stuck his hand inside, the snake stirred and after a few seconds of wriggling, started slithering up Loki’s hand. 

Loki turned to him with a smile, and as the snake started settling down around his neck, said, “This is Bruno.” 

Tony gaped. The snake- Bruno, looked more than a meter long. And Loki was stroking it. He was also still talking, “It’s a garter snake, so you don’t have to worry about venomous bites.” 

“Where did you even get it from?” 

When Loki started to answer, Tony cut him off, “Wait, you know what? I don’t think I even want to know.” 

Loki shrugged and kept stroking, looking unperturbed. And Tony stared. Bruno kept sticking it’s tongue out every few seconds, and Tony didn’t know if it was unsettling or cute. 

“So,” Loki was still stroking it’s head slowly, but didn’t take his eyes off Tony, and the uncertainty in them threw Tony off a little, “Can we keep him?”

Tony took a step forward, trying to mimic Loki’s movements as he ran his fingers over the snake too. It felt… scaly, he decided after a few pets. It was honestly a beautiful creature. And when it wound himself around Loki’s neck loosely, Tony found himself smiling. (And maybe feeling a little jealous of the snake.)

“You know I could never say no to you, Lokes. And,” maneuvering himself across the snake, Tony pecked Loki at the corner of his lips, “This is as much your home as mine.”

Tony might regret that decision later when Bruno would decide to crawl into bed with them, but right now? It was more than worth seeing Loki’s face light up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy with this one shot, although choosing an animal Loki was likely to adopt was a little hard. 
> 
> I am sure one of these days Bruno is gonna slither into a bath with Tony and scare the crap out of him, and Loki's invisibility spell wouldn't have anything to do with it. 
> 
> Tell me what were your thoughts!


End file.
